


Not home.

by CreamcheeseBagel



Series: Saving Gavin Reed [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Depressed Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Supportive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Swearing, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: Gavin is bad at letting people in, especially when his mental health has taken a knock- but that won't stop his new family from helping him. And Nines refuses to let his human starve himself to death.(Will be accepting prompts).





	Not home.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how much of an idiot Gavin can be, I'm sure Hank will always be there for him- and with these two comes our favourite deviants. 
> 
> This will be the first drabble about the four as a small, dysfunctional family. Only Gavin and Nines shall be shipped romantically or sexually. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, especially if you have any prompts. Shall also be accepting anonymous comments/requests.
> 
> Prompts can also be requested on my Tumblr [here](http://www.mysterioushoodedfiguresparade.tumblr.com). Anons welcome.

 

Gavin slid down the radiator, balancing on his haunches. His shoulders shook with the suppressed sobs, his fingers growing numb around his kneecaps. He breathed deeply, shakily, his sobs hitched loudly within the empty apartment.  
He focused his eyes on the unlit lounge; his gaze roaming over the discarded clothes, the stacked plates and cutlery. Sometimes he would lay on the carpet before the empty fireplace, mentally willing his body to move, to wash the plates, clean the sofa, anything to get him off the floor.

Gavin knew when his mental health was slipping. His most recent prescription had begun to subside considerably, well that was even when he forced himself to take the pill. If he was being honest with himself, swallowing the antidepressant felt like swallowing a stone, admitting he was not okay was hard. Days could go by and he would feel stable, content, and would actively miss the routine to have to swallow his pride in a handful of days time; missing a dose made him feel sea sick whilst standing still, his head cloudy and heavy as though drunk.

The phone by his foot flashed suddenly and Gavin stared hard at it, holding his breath as though the caller would be able to hear him avoiding them. Five rings and the device fell silent. Gavin exhaled loudly, knocking his head against the radiator and scoffing. He settled into the silence again, his mind wandering.  
A sharp knock broke the air and Gavin dove to his hands and knees, crawling behind the kitchen corner and out of sight. His phone wailed from the floor by the radiator and the knocking ceased.

‘Fuck..’ Gavin sighed, his stomach both cold and squirming. He counted to ten before clambering to his feet and sneaking to the front door. He pushed his ear to the woodgrain before gingerly unlocking the door, and peeking into the empty hallway.

The coast was clear and Gavin felt dizzy with relief. Two shopping bags sat on his fish shaped doormat, stuffed to the brim with canned goods and beverages. Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and peeling the sticky note from a large bar of chocolate, he smiled.

‘ _Dear Reed, Lieutenant Anderson has stated that you must ‘turn your phone on in the next five minutes, and stop being an arsehole- no don’t write that-please answer your phone, idiot!’.  
I have also provided required substance for yourself. The chocolate however is from Connor. We wish to see you soon. –Nines.’_

‘Fucking tin-cans,’ Gavin grumbled, good-naturedly, his chest growing tight. He bundled the shopping into his lounge, knowing full well Nines would kick in his door Terminator style if he ignored the gesture. ‘Shit, he even got cat food!’.


End file.
